Midnight Restrictions
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: When TARDIS companion Martha Jones goes to the shop, she meets a mysterious woman who hands her a unique creature and she gives the time traveller some strict instructions on how to deal with it. What happens though when Martha accidentally feeds the creature after midnight?
1. Chapter 1

Martha Jones was cycling on her brand new silver bike back home and she had a shopping bag on her right handle. She had gone to the shop to buy some semi-skimmed milk but being the regular old forgetful woman that she was, the thought of buying such white liquid dropped out of her memory banks and in her orange supermarket bag were a bag of apples, a magazine and a box of raisins.

'Shit,' she stopped her bike as she nearly made a dog owner in front run into her. 'I forgot the milk!'

As she picked her bike up and turned it around, she sighed to herself.

Jumping back on the environmentally-friendly mode of transport, Martha turned back up the hill to the shop when she turned the corner and nearly hit a woman who was sat on the floor.

'You silly woman,' she said as she placed her fingertips on the brakes. 'I nearly hit you then.'

'Take this off me,' she said and she was dressed in a dark cloak so her face could not be seen.

Martha was handed a basket and she peeked inside to see a small furry gremlin with black eyes staring at her. It was very cute.

Shocked by the contents of the basket, Martha screamed and threw it on the floor.

'What the fuck is that thing?'

'It's called Gizmo. I found it by the River Bigcock a few weeks ago but I can't take care of it anymore.'

'Why? Is it like possessed or something? Don't tell me it's rabid.'

'No,' she said. 'I'm going to Cuba for three weeks and the kennels said they wouldn't look after it. He's a good dog.'

'You do realise this isn't a dog, don't you?' Martha pointed to the wicker basket.

'Oh my vision isn't that great! Cat, is it?'

To avoid a lengthy explanation, Martha just said yes.

'Just don't feed it after midnight.'

'Why?'

'It turns bad when it's fed after that time. After 7am and it's fine but after and before it must not be fed.'

'Well what does it eat?'

'Beats me,' she said. 'Mind you, I did have a dog and I can't find it anymore.'

'Fine,' Martha put the basket on her handle. 'I'll look after it. I have a friend called the Doctor who can probably look after it for a while anyway.'

As Martha got back on her bike, she cycled home and then the enigmatic woman got some rolling paper out and started making a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha opened her front door and put the basket on the sofa and she then walked into her black kitchen before placing her carrier bag on the kitchen table and that's when she heard a noise come from her living room.

As Martha peered around the corner, she gasped as she saw Gizmo munching on her blue sofa and a thick maelstrom of fluff was created.

'You little shitbag,' she picked up the creature and placed it in a random cat cage she had found under her bed the other day. 'You can stay there now.'

Later that night, Martha was running a bubble bath and as she slipped her clothes off, she climbed into the bath and closed her eyes, letting the water caress her skin.

Then, a sponge fell on her face and she shrieked and looked up to see Gizmo knocking things off the shelf unintentionally as he was trying not to fall in the bath.

'You don't like water do you?' Martha said, standing up and then Gizmo saw her naked and fainted. 'Why is that?'

It fell beside the bath and then Martha scooped it up and ventured downstairs and placed it back in the cat cage before walking back up the stairs to complete her soak.

As she yawned loudly that night, she opened the cage and picked up a hungry Gizmo.

'Let's get you some food,' she searched through her cupboards, not realising it was 12.02am. 'Baked beans?'

Gizmo shook his head ungratefully.

'Chicken?'

Gizmo nodded his head and then the TARDIS materialised inside her kitchen and the Doctor stepped out of his time travelling machine and he smiled at his friend.

'Hey,' she inserted the chicken bone into the gremlin's mouth. 'Some woman gave me him outside Sainsbury's today and… FUCK NO! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT!'

Martha dropped Gizmo on the floor and joined the Doctor's side.

Gizmo stood up and froth started pouring from his mouth and he grew and grew and grew and shook and made cat noises and then, his fur vanished and his eyes turned a lighter brown and he was soon wearing a salmon bra and knickers and he now possessed the form of Miley Cyrus herself.

'Hey everybody,' he adopted her voice. 'Let's twerk it!'

'OMG, Kill it, KILL IT!' shouted the Doctor and so Martha ran over to the microwave and flung the door open before placing Gizmo's Miley Cyrus head in it and she pressed some buttons.

The Doctor and Martha stepped back and watched as they heard an explosion occur and blook caked the inside of the microwave as Gizmo's head imploded loudly.

'Well done,' said the Doctor and then slowly, Martha opened the door of the kitchen appliance and a headless Gizmo who was now in the form of Miley fell to the floor.

'I haven't got any Cilit Bang left,' said Martha. 'Can you get me some?'

The Doctor went in the TARDIS and cleared off before returning with the cleaning fluid Martha required to clean Gizmo's bloody mess up.

'I guess the moral of it all is to listen to instructions,' assumed Martha as she wiped the head matter off of the inside of her beloved microwave.

'There's a bin,' said the Doctor as he noticed Martha holding the blood-soaked cleaning sponge.

'Well,' Martha began, glaring at the brains and body parts in the microwave. 'I haven't got anything for tea tonight.'

Later on, at about 1am, because Martha was a lover of the night and she liked having her dinner at ridiculous times, she and the Doctor tucked in to some lovely Gizmo brains.

'Well cooked,' smiled the Doctor.

'Isn't it just?' Martha started to laugh manically. 'It's positively fur-raising!'

The Doctor and Martha shook with laughter and then fell back in their seats and from that moment on, no gremlin was ever safe again from the Doctor and Martha's menacing mouths.


End file.
